nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Kirara
'Character First Name:' Kirara 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' XKiraraHyuugaX 'Nickname: (optional)' Kira 'Age:' 13 Years old. 'Date of Birth:' 07/ 03/ 187 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 4' 5" 'Weight:' 90 Ibs. 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' She has a tribal wolf on her right upper arm 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Kirara is normally withdrawn, solitary, emotionally cold, and distant. She is almost always absorbed with their own thoughts. She seems cold hearted although that is not entirely true .She simply does not know how to show emotion, and is scared of the unknown. so instead of trying to extend to other people, she does what she knows best, show no emotion at all. She appears emotionally detached and resigned, as if she feels a quiet resolve about something that cannot be altered. She puts on a mask of the classic "poker-face," making her difficult to read by friends, family, and co-workers. In fact, her face can look like a mask and is often long-drawn as if weighted by the gravity of her burdens. When her eyes are not frustratingly impassive, she can appear, in a poetic sense, like dark chasms that act as reservoirs for the failures, disappointments, and losses of humanity. In her gaze you may see the flickering images of what the whole of mankind has endured in the world, and for that reason alone -- and perhaps she is closer to understanding what is truly required to be human. 'Behaviour: ' Kirara is a talkative person. But with her mask of indifference and mono toned voice she rarely gets her true point across. She always seems dead on the inside due to her dead, emotionless eyes. 'Nindo: (optional)' "I shall never give into the darkness, and I will never back down. That is my Ninja way!" 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Hyūga clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.1 All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. ☀The Hyūga are renowned for possessing the highly coveted Byakugan, a kekkei genkai feared for the great visual prowess that it grants its wielder. The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. Also unique to the main family they had inherited the powerful chakra from their ancestor Hamura directly. However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fogs Formation used by the Sound Four. The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, its flow, as well as the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail. Members of the clan are instructed in the use of the Gentle Fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's Chakra Pathway System and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of chakra. Due to training in this style, Hyūga clan members tend to have excellent chakra control. This is emphasised in techniques that utilise this chakra control, as well as the nuances of the Gentle Fist Art. t has been noted that this clan possesses more than one kekkei genkai, one of which grants them the ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu in their body, allowing them to fully utilise chakra with attacks such as the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body techniques. In addition, the clan's techniques outside the basic Gentle Fist fighting style, like theEight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms etc., are only taught to members of the Main House. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Taijutsu, Ninjustu 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Learning Speed 'Chakra color:' Burgandy 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 11 (22) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 (6) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 (10) ''' '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 (6) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 (6) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' Unknown Background Information: Kirara is the Daughter of Kai Hyuga and Akira Hyuga both of them died in a heroic and romantic setting when their daughter was just six years old. Their death was one not too unusual in the shinobi world to stay in the posterity's mind, even in Kirara's. The little girl was too young to witness her parents to be killed in front of her eyes, she just couldn't understand, didn't want to, forced herself to fade out the memories. That's also why as a teen, she hardly remembers her parents nor anything she'd done with them. The mission Kai and Akira were sent on ended up being a trap by the Hyuga clan elders due to the couple being openly against the split Clan. The elders however did not account that their only child would be with them on this mission, making the small girl witness her own parents murder. Both being out numbered her father hid his only child and then returned to his wifes side only to be killed. Since her parents were against the split most of the Hyuga clan is weary of how Kirara will turn out. Kirara has always hated her clan due to the split, but has never openly shown this. Her stoic personality may be the reason why no one knows of her detest the split. Her childhood was very happy until her parents died on a mission and due to this she learned to grow up fast as she had no one else to rely on. She's hard-working, but tends to overwork herself. She never backs down from anything that she deems necessary. 'Roleplaying Library:' Entry Test 5/13/15 'Approved by:' Yamanaka Itsumo 5/18/15